The present invention relates to fiber optic splitters and utilizing splitter outputs within modules, panels, racks, enclosures, or other structures.
Splitters typically have one or more inputs, and create a greater number of outputs. Splitters can be in the form of optical splitters and/or multiplexing splitters. Usually, the splitters are incorporated into a larger system where the splitter outputs are connected to panels or other equipment in the system.
Further improvements in this area are desired.